<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hostage by musicalsmarvelandmore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224008">Hostage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalsmarvelandmore/pseuds/musicalsmarvelandmore'>musicalsmarvelandmore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newsies (Mostly Sprace) One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Injuries, Protective Spot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalsmarvelandmore/pseuds/musicalsmarvelandmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Manhattan and Brooklyn are in conflict when one Brooklyn finds Race and brings him back to Brooklyn lodging after beating him. Spot hates not being in control and wants to keep his boyfriend safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newsies (Mostly Sprace) One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hostage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spot hadn’t seen Race in a while, and he was sick and tired of it.</p><p>Sure, he knew that they didn’t really have a choice. Not only were they a part of two different boroughs, which made it inconvenient to meet up at the best of times, but now there were issues over selling turf. While technically they shouldn’t have been spending time with the other one  under ordinary circumstances, the unrest between the newsies made it even more dangerous now. Either one of them getting soaked would just make the whole situation even worse.</p><p>He had no idea how Race was holding up, confined to only one borough. That just wasn’t the other boy’s style, but it was necessary, for now. If Spot could, then he would have made the other boy promise to stay safe, but he hadn’t been able to see him since before the unrest started. It wasn’t easy, having a relationship on opposite sides of the East River, especially during disputes, like right now. No part of this was going to be any good, but this was just the way that all of this was going to have to be.</p><p>Spot spared far too many glances across the river, but he couldn’t help himself. Sure, he knew that he needed to stay here, unless he wanted a soaking from ‘Hattan about the borders and one from his boys for being an idiot, but that didn’t make it any easier missing his boyfriend.</p><p>No one knew that Race and Spot were a thing. Sure, people thought it was weird that they were friends or really spent time together at all, but it was necessary. It was dumb enough that they were in different boroughs and spent so much time together. They didn’t need more danger placed on their relationship. Spot was the prince of Brooklyn, and he was sure that there were Brooklyn boys who would use Race against him. Knowledge was power, and neither Race nor Spot could afford to have anyone else have that knowledge.</p><p>So yeah, it didn’t matter what either of them wanted.</p><p>That being said, even though he missed his boyfriend, he thought he was making it up when he saw Race in Brooklyn lodging.</p><p>He froze as he took in his boyfriend. Race didn’t seem to notice his sudden arrival, which was so out of the ordinary for him that Spot wanted to freak out, as he took in the black eye, torn shirt, and other bruises.</p><p>Spot couldn’t afford to. He was second in command of Brooklyn, and that had to mean something. Even when his boyfriend was somewhere he wasn’t supposed to be.</p><p>Spot took a deep breath before stalking into lodging, hoping that nothing seemed off. Now would definitely not be the best time to reveal their relationship. He couldn’t believe that Race could have been this stupid, even though he didn’t know what had happened.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Spot said, trying to keep his voice normal, though he was sure that it came out as a growl. “What’s ‘Hattan doin’ here?”</p><p>Spot was pretty sure that something in his heart froze as he got a better look at Race’s bruises, but he had to focus. Just ignore the injuries of his boyfriend. Of course, the black eye that was almost swollen shut was pretty hard to ignore, but he had to. His loyalties were with Brooklyn. He was almost the king of Brooklyn, and he was not about to screw that up, or put Race into more danger than he already was.</p><p>One of the boys holding Race spoke up, and Spot couldn’t help but feel anger at who it was. Flick wouldn’t have gone gentle on Race. He was kind of a jerk, but he was loyal to his causes, and that meant Race was the enemy. If one of the boys Race had played cards with had found him, he wouldn’t look so beat up now. Heck, they may have released him.</p><p>“We’s caught him in Brooklyn, Spot. A ‘Hattan kid. Ain’t explained himself or nothin’. So we’s brought him back here.”</p><p>Spot sincerely doubted that Race had gotten a chance to explain himself before the Brooklyn boys had started soaking him, but he knew better than to argue, so he bit his tongue instead, taking in the group. Race looked up, and may have winked at him. At least, he closed his eye that wasn’t swollen shut and looked intentional about it. But Spot couldn’t focus on his boyfriend. He couldn’t give up their secret just because of this. He had to come up with a better way to deal.</p><p>“Yeah? Waiting ta see what Dex wants ta do with ‘im?” Spot said, even as it was becoming more and more difficult to try to keep his voice level. They had certainly done a number on Race. </p><p>If he could, he would beat the tar out of Flick, but that wasn’t an option. For one thing, he was massively outnumbered if he did try something.</p><p>And from the way that the other boy was smirking at him, Spot wouldn’t be surprised if he knew that something was going on between the two of them. Sure, they may have been able to hide their relationship, but that wasn’t enough. People knew that they were friends, but Spot wasn’t going to give that up. He had just always assumed that he’d be enough to predict in terms of a friendship, but it just wasn’t enough.</p><p>No matter what, he was just going to have to do enough to protect Race.</p><p>Flick nodded, leaning back even as Spot could see him dig his fingers more harshly into Race’s shoulder beneath him, as the boy flinched. This was a power play. Spot needed to remember that, and to not lose his temper. No matter how much he wanted to lash out. No matter how much Flick deserved it.</p><p>He made a show of yawning, trying to look bored. “Whatever, Flick. If Dex asks where I is, I’s back at my bunk.”</p><p>Spot pushed through the group of boys, trying to avoid eye contact with Race, but that proved impossible, especially trying to prove to Flick that he was in control. Flick was still smirking, like the asshole he was, his fingers pushed into Race’s shoulder, a show of dominance that Spot had to let happen.</p><p>He had thought that Race would feel betrayed. After all, he had basically just told all of lodging that he didn’t care about the other boy. But even though Race’s face was set, and his entire body was tense under the hand of Flick, he didn’t look anger.</p><p>Race looked right at Spot, before giving a tiny, near imperceptible nod. He almost thought he had imagined it, before the boy turned, stop looking at him.</p><p>Maybe Race knew what Spot was doing. It was a nice thought. He believed in Race. He couldn’t let Race down now. Even though everything felt impossible, he knew that he still wanted to have Race on his side.</p><p>He wanted to scream, to punch, as he made his way upstairs towards his bunk. But he couldn’t let Flick know that he was getting to him. He had to stay calm.</p><p>A few boys were behind him, but Spot ignored them. This wasn’t about him. He just needed Dex to get back, and then hopefully things would get better.</p><p>Dex wouldn’t be around forever, but Spot would cross that bridge when it came. That was why Flick was pulling this, trying to get Spot out of the second spot and lose loyalty to the rest of Brooklyn. But Spot wasn’t going to play his games.</p><p>He just hoped that Race wouldn’t have to pay for that.</p><p>One boy behind him grabbed his shoulder, and Spot spun around before relaxing. Up here, it was just his boys, the ones that Spot knew he could unconditionally trust, especially against Flick. All of them were loyal to Brooklyn, but also to Spot. </p><p>“Dex ain’t gonna stand for this,” Fish said to try to comfort Spot, who just snorted in response.</p><p>“Nah, Race fucked up. There’s no way Dex’ll let ‘im go back ta ‘Hattan now.”</p><p>Fish shrugged. “Yeah, but he ain’t gonna let Flick keep beating him. He’s fair.”</p><p>“That don’t matter. How’d Race even get ‘imself caught?”</p><p>Sax stepped forward. “I’s seen it. He was heading ta collect a bet. Me’s think ‘Hattan ain’t doing so well. I’s didn’t see him before Flick gotta hold of him, but then I’s took off ta find Dex.”</p><p>“Yous find ‘im, then?”</p><p>The other boy nodded. “Course. ‘Cept I’s think it might be a bit first.”</p><p>Spot frowned. “Why? We’s don’t need Flick thinkin’ he’s in control any longer than necessary.”</p><p>Sax smirked, even as his face turned bright red. “I’s promised I’s wouldn’t say.”</p><p>Niner sighed, punched Sax in the arm. “In other words, he’s found ‘imself a girl.”</p><p>Sax nodded, but Spot ignored that. He needed to focus. Race was in danger, but there just wasn’t anything he could do besides strategize until Dex got back.</p><p>Brighton reached out, as if to lie a hand on Spot’s shoulder, but he pulled it back, which was probably a wise choice. “Look, we’s all knows Racer. He’s tough. He’s gonna be fine.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Spot growled before stalking away. He loved his boys like his brothers, but sometimes, it was just far too much. Especially with Race downstairs, threatened. Sure, he knew nothing could hurt Race’s spirit, but that wasn’t the point. He hated seeing his boyfriend get hurt at all. None of this was right.</p><p>Spot technically had his own room. Well, it was more like a closet. Not very comfortable, but at least it was his place.  A place where he didn’t have to put up a facade.</p><p>Race’s presence haunted the bunk, which right now was very unfortunate. Race had spent some secret nights with him, sharing a bunk when it was raining. Trying to make it seem like anything but the truth.</p><p>He buried his face in his pillow, before pulling off, punching the pillow. He couldn’t lash out at Flick, but it felt impossible to just sit around and do nothing. That wasn’t him. He had to be better than this, to be stronger. To avoid the inevitable, to get something done around here, even if he didn’t actually have any idea what. None of this was fair anymore.</p><p>Spot had no idea how long had passed, but he kept on listening, his ears alert. He would not let Flick best him.</p><p>When he heard footsteps, he sat bolt upright. He had to be at the ready, no matter what he would face next. Sure, everything felt impossible right now, but Spot would have to change things.</p><p>It was Niner, and Spot glared at the other boy, who didn’t flinch or back down. “Dex’s back,” he said. “Thought you’s might wanna see what’s gonna happen to ya boy.”</p><p>“He ain’t, yous know, my boy.”</p><p>Spot thought he saw the other boy roll his eyes at that, but before Spot could challenge such things, he just kept on going. “Okay, whatever. Still, Dex is back and gonna make a decision what to do with him.”</p><p>He walked out of the room, and after a moment to compose himself again, Spot followed him. He had to stay strong, to present himself as the strong, future leader that he was supposed to be. Sure, he was almost two whole years younger than Flick, but he also wasn’t a sadistic jerk. He was Brooklyn strong, even when said sadistic jerk was bruising his boyfriend.</p><p>When he made his way down the stairs, it felt like half the eyes in the lobby were drawn to him. Spot just ignored them. He would do whatever he had to do, to play his role perfectly. And if he did, then maybe Flick wouldn’t use Race as a pawn in his game anymore.</p><p>Dex was sitting on top of a counter, his eyes narrowed as he stared at Race and Flick. When he heard Spot enter the room, a quick glance was the only acknowledgement that he got.</p><p>Spot stayed where he was, considering the Brooklyn leader. Sure, they were in a dispute with Manhattan, but surely they wouldn’t do anything to Race because of it. Especially with Race’s connections to the borough. And not all of those connections came through Spot. He had been sneaking into Sheepshead before Spot had ever even met him. Spot was sure that the other boy was born here, though he didn’t talk about his life before becoming a newsie. That itself spoke volumes.</p><p>Flick’s hand was no longer tightly squeezing Race’s shoulder, just resting on it. Spot was stilling seeing red around the edges. It was likely badly bruised, but the show was very possessive. And Race didn’t belong to anyone, not even himself. </p><p>“Spot! C’me here!.” Dex called, still not having moved from his position on the counter.</p><p>Spot took a deep breath before doing what he was told. He had to believe that Race would be okay.</p><p>Dex’s voice was low, grabbing the front of Spot’s shirt and pulling him in close, making sure no one else can overhear him. “Listen to me. And don’t say anything. I’s can’t let Racetrack go, alright? Maybe if this was done quietly, but now, I just can’t. But is you okay ta stay here for a few days? Keeping the boy in yous room? He’s can’t go back ta ‘Hattan, but I’s know you won’t let anything else happen ta him. We’ll end the thing with ‘Hattan, and then he can be on his way.”</p><p>Spot’s heart skipped a beat. Honestly, this might be the best that he could have ever hoped for. “‘Course, Dex. I can handle Race in my room.”</p><p>Dex nodded. “Thanks. Not for this, ‘cause I’s knew yous was gonna agree. Yous ain’t as good at hiding things as yous think you are. But for not soakin’ Flick.”</p><p>“There’s still time for that,” Spot muttered under his breath.</p><p>Dex’s lips almost turned up in a smile before he stopped them. “Nah, yous won’t. ‘Specially not while Race is here.”</p><p>The Brooklyn leader had a point, but before Spot could say anything else, he was already heading towards Flick to give the judgement. Spot stayed where he was. It was oddly comforting to know that in only a few minutes, Flick wouldn’t be able to lay another hand on Racer. Sure, he doubted that he would stop being pissed about Race’s bruises for a while, at least until they were gone, but now, he would be back in control. If there was one thing that Spot needed in his life, then it was definitely control.</p><p>He could feel the eyes of some Brooklyn boys on him, likely wondering what Dex told him, but he refused to respond. They’d find out soon enough, and they didn’t need to know Spot’s reaction.</p><p>Because, honestly, an excuse to keep his boyfriend with him for at least a few nights was the most ideal situation. Sure, Flick would be an asshole about it, but he’d take what he could get. And Race was beat up, but at least Spot knew that he could secure the other boy’s safety.</p><p>Dex had thanked him for not soaking Flick, but if it was just the two of them in a fight, Spot knew that he could take him. Sure, Spot was nearly two years and much shorter than he’d like to admit, but he could definitely kick that idiot’s ass. If it was a fair fight, which knowing Flick, it wouldn’t be. Avoiding conflict was unfortunately one necessity of leading Brooklyn, where there was so much conflict there wasn’t enough time for all of it in a day.</p><p>He tried to keep calm. All of this stuff wasn’t anyone else’s business, and he’d tell them that. At least the parts concerning him. Spot just hoped that this would lead to an end of the current feud, but at least he got to have his boyfriend at his side until it all was over. Still, with idiots like Flick around, Spot knew that he’d have to be on guard. No one in Brooklyn would hurt Race again.</p><p>Flick stood up, his face etched in a harsh scowl and glare as he stalked away from Dex and Race, pushing his way towards Spot. Spot stood up, preparing himself. He would not back down.</p><p>“You’s best watch your back, Spotty. Dex ain’t always gonna be around ta protect yous. And when he ain’t-“ Flick punched his hand into the other.</p><p>Spot glared back. “Whatever Flick. I’s be ready any time yous need it ta kick your ass.”</p><p>With that, he pushed past Flick, towards Race, even as he was ready, just in case. He didn’t think Flick would be foolish enough to attack him in the middle of Brooklyn lodging, but he’d be prepared, just in case.</p><p>Luckily, nothing came, which meant that he got to go take care of his boyfriend. Dex nodded at him, as he seized Race by the hand and led him up to his bunk. He knew that he was pissed, but he didn’t want to explode, not at Race and not in front of everyone else.</p><p>No one stopped the pair as they made their way back to Spot’s bunk. As soon as the door was closed, Spot sat down on the bunk, Race taking his place at Spot’s side. </p><p>“Hey, Spot, I’s sorry I-“</p><p>Spot cut his boyfriend off with a kiss, pressing his lips against Race’s, his arms wrapping around the other boy, even as he was trying to be gentle, to avoid pressing on the bruising he knew was present, even if he didn’t know exactly where.</p><p>Race responded in kind, his hands coming up to tangle in Spot’s hair as his lips moved back against Spots. </p><p>After their moment, Spot broke away. “Now, I’s gotta tell yous, I’s mad at you, Racer. You’s a dumbass.”</p><p>Race groaned, flopping back onto the bunk. “Seriously, Spot? Ain’t my fault some of you Brooklyn boys is crazy.”</p><p>“But it is you’s fault that you was over in Brooklyn in the first place. What were you thinking? I can’t get you out of your messes.”</p><p>Race smirked, which looked odd considering that one of his eyes was swollen shut. “If you was tryin’ ta prove that, you failed. ‘Cause as I see it, yous got me out of this mess. And I knows that I can’t go back ta ‘Hattan, but that does mean I’s get ta spend the next few nights sleepin’ in my boyfriends bunk.”</p><p>Spot growled. “Shut up. You’s bein’ an idiot for no good reason.”</p><p>“Hey! I’s always an idiot, and it’s always for a real good reason!”</p><p>“What was it this time? You missed me so much you thought our reunion would be sweeter if yous couldn’t see out of one of your eyes?”</p><p>“Nah. Actually, it’s a ‘Hattan issue, but we’s needed some coins ta help provide lodgin’ so I was tryin’ ta get some of the money that is mine.”</p><p>“Yous still an idiot.”</p><p>“Hey! This was what I’s got! I’s did what I had ta do. Ain’t my fault that yous Brooklyn boys can’t leave me alone.”</p><p>“Whatever, Race. Yous should have known that it ain’t safe for yous ta be here now. Flick and his boys would have soaked yous in a heartbeat because they knows me and yous are close.”</p><p>Race frowned as he considered Spot for a second. “Oh, wait, I get it. You ain’t really mad at me. Otherwise, you’d constantly be mad at me. I’s always an idiot. That’s why yous love me. You’s mad at youself ‘cause this time you weren’t able ta stop it from happenin’. But I’s okay, Spot, really. Besides, I’ll be here for a while where you can worry about me ta your hearts content.”</p><p>Spot scowled. “I wouldn’t have ta be worried about you if you weren’t such a dumbass.”</p><p>Race grinned. “Hey, you know yous love it. And just think, once I get some sleep and you is still babysitting me, we can, uh, entertain ourselves in other ways with neither of us having ta sell.” He wiggled his eyebrows, before flinching at the pull on his black eye.</p><p>Spot rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Racer. Get some sleep. You’s need it.”</p><p>Race nodded, settling down into Spot’s bed, his feet up on Spot’s lap.</p><p>This wasn’t exactly how Spot wanted to see Race again, but as he rubbed his boyfriend’s feet, he had to admit that even though he hated seeing Race in pain, it was nice to have him at his side again. They worked better as a pair, and no matter how long they were stuck here, at least they were here together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! The one shots in this series are not in the same universe, even though I use a lot of the same original Brooklyn newsies characters. Hoping to have another longer one shot up soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>